


Daddy to All

by Aisranhou



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisranhou/pseuds/Aisranhou
Summary: Summary: Imagine dying and then waking up in a field of blood-soaked flowers and the sky is crying blood. Now imagine some invisible voice telling you that he needs you to kick start a Vampire race in a fictional world.





	Daddy to All

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5720921/chachingmel123 originally owns this shit, i just adopted it.

Jacob Knight died.

It was as simple as that.

He had been fired from his eight jobs so you shouldn't be surprised when you hear that he lived in a box, he usually spent his week pay on Alcohol and making himself look presentable for the new interview.

His life was a never cycle of fired and get hired, when he had left University, he had high hopes that he would get a well-paid job, have a family, get a nice roof over his head until he was slapped in the face by reality that he had somehow dubbed him as a 'loser' in this world.

To him the world was divided between the winners and the losers and sadly, there were a lot more losers than winners out there.

So he was on his way to his latest interview, taking the bus like usual when a car came out of nowhere and collided with the bus, most of the people in the bus were already dead before the bus finally stopped rolling and sadly Jacob was one of them.

He would never know if his new job would be the one to land him a proper place to stay because he went from darkness.

To waking up, to find he was in a field of blood-soaked flowers and blood was pouring down from the sky.

Onto him.

He freaked out.

He may have overreacted but he felt justified by his little Freak out because anyone else would have done the same thing if they were in the same situation, in his hysteria he barely took notice of the fact that despite being in such a bloody environment, not an ounce of fabric on his body was tinted.

Once he had freaked out as much as he liked and had calmed down, his first thought was to find some way to get onto unbloodied soil and out of this nightmarish place but as far as his eyes could see all he saw were more bloody flowers with the same depressing mood.

"I need to talk to you," a voice said darkly and Jacob swore.

"What the fuck!?" Jacob yelled, he turned around and quickly got into a stance, in case he was being attacked but to his surprise, nobody was there.

"Great, I'm hearing voices, I must be going insane" Jacob mumbled, scratching his head, perhaps he hit his head too hard.

That's when it hit him.

He had died.

Jacob didn't know how long he sat there, just seemly staring into space as the events of his death played out into his mind.

"As much as I would enjoy you just sitting there and slowly coming to terms with your death. We have bigger things to talk about." The voice said again but this time drier, drier than the desert itself.

I'm going crazy, aren't I? Jacob wondered, the voice was back again but he might as well see what the voice wanted even though he was convinced he was going insane or this was some kind of dream and said, feeling incredible crazy in the process.

"Who are you?"

He half expected for the voice to go away and wake up in his makeshift bed and realize this was all some bad dream.

"I am the God of the World, people from your Universe like to call. Hellsing" The voice said and Jacob burst out laughing.

Wasn't Hellsing just a Fictional story!?

Sure the main character was the most badass Vampire, he had ever seen and read about and 'Police Girl' was defiantly packing in the right areas but there was no way, that story was real.

"I know this is hard to believe especially coming from a mortal who comes from a Universe where Vampire are just myths and there is no such thing as 'Ghouls' but believe me when I say. There are countless Universes parallel to your own. Some are the same with only a few minor tweaks but others are completely different" The voice said as if he didn't care if Jacob believed it or not.

"…okay, let's say I believe you," Jacob said, sitting down, ignoring his surroundings. "Why is the 'God' of such a world, talking to me of all people? Shouldn't you be starting a war or listening to some occultists or Protestants pray to you?" and Jacob was sure if the Voice could, it would have laughed.

"Very funny, mortal." The voice said, "Believe it or not, one gets very bored when he knows everything and can see everything. One tends to take drastic actions and I really hate creating Vampires since there is so much screaming involved, some even curse my very existence, with so many people cursing and screaming. One tends to rethink their own existence"

Well, who wouldn't? Jacob thought, sweat dropping, if some random Ghoul or Vampire came up to you intent on ending your life and even if you run, you would never outrun them, he was sure, he would be cursing to the high heavens and back in his last few seconds before he was sucked dry or forced to do the same to other's.

"So I'm looking for someone who can help me create Vampires and you seemed to fit the bill nicely," The voice said and Jacob had to do a double take.

"Do I have a choice?" Jacob said, the temptation of being so powerful enough to create Vampires on a fly was getting to him, he had never once been a spec of power. "Can't you ask, someone like Alucard to do it?" he asked.

"We both know how that will turn out…" The voice deepened and Jacob had to sweatdrop, yes he had a pretty clear image of how that would end, you might as well have started the Apocalypse if Alcuard was given that much power.

"What about Police Girl?" Jacob said, before he realized how that would turn out as well, there would be no Vampires in the world, she herself wouldn't be a Vampire and she would have never met Alcuard and Alucard would be nothing but an ordinary soul, well as ordinary as someone like Alucard can be.

Hellsing, wouldn't be Hellsing without Vampires.

She would unknowingly anger a lot of fans.

He too would be pissed if a book like Hellsing turned into a romance drama with little to no action sequences and there was nothing supernatural going on.

And practically nobody in that Inverse can be trusted with that much power without completely ruining the very soul of the world, the only logical solution was to pick someone outside the Universe, someone who wouldn't wipe Vampires off the planet or turn everyone into a Vampire to be 'accepted into Society'.

With him, even if he does show up as long as he doesn't do anything too drastic like, take out one of the major villains or Main characters, the world would go down it's intended path.

Although, what's the point in having power if he wasn't allowed to abuse it?

"Do you see why I chose you now?" The voice said, it was a statement and not a question.

Yes, Jacob did see, if it was any other person, the world of Hellsing would be screwed, well more screwed them it was already.

"Yes, I do," Jacob said, "However If I accept, what's in it for me?" yes it would be dumb to not ask this question.

"Well, if you do accept." The voice said. "For one thing, if you don't, I'll let you pass on and wipe this encounter from your very being. If you do accept, your soul will go back to the ground but you will be born into my Universe. You will be given Immortality however you can still die but I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to grow so strong that nothing can kill you. You have the ability to shapeshift into anyone you like, along with the abilities of thousands of Vampires and I'll allow you to form a contract with a certain Demonic Demon but only when you're older"

Alright. Now you're talking! Jacob thought, he would be practically invincible, well at first he would be so weak that a dog could probably beat the stuffing out of him but he literal had all the time in the world and besides it would be nice to finally meet Alcuard face to face even if a bullet was being pointed at his head.

He would die happy, knowing he had met all the characters of the show.

"Alright, Mr. God Person. I accept!" Jacob said.

"Good luck and oh, tell Alcuard that he should stop doing 'creative' things to the Ghouls and Vampires. I'm sick and tired, of them always visiting me to complain about how they died." The voice said, in a tone that said, 'I know your laughing on the inside'.

And he was right.

Jacob was rolling around laughing on the inside before he blacks out.

#800 hundred years before Alucard Birth#

As you would expect, there were fields as far as the eyes could see with houses made out of mud and anything else that would stick. Poverty was everywhere you looked and the noble's conditions were only slightly better but the fact of the matter was.

Everyone was poor compared to the modern Area.

Humans wore anything that could keep them warm and the life expectancy was low.

Really low, you were lucky to even survive until you were 40, so that meant breeding was very important and the main goal was to make sure the race lived on.

Death was so frequent and that nobody knows if they were going to be struck down by a disease at any minute so of course, there would be superstitions lying around and the ever frequent, Witch who claimed they could do anything for a certain amount.

Yes, this was a very dark time for the few people living on earth that just barely made a Million in number.

Now there was a certain couple who always dreamt of conceiving a child, even though the woman was very unlikely to survive childbirth due to certain factors but that still didn't stop them trying and when they realized that they couldn't conceive a child 'Naturally', a friend of theirs, recommended a Witch to them who may be of help.

Now they were understandably skeptic because there were tons of fake Witches, who just took the money and ran but they followed the directions and can to a makeshift tent with the most ugliest woman, any of them had ever seen, her faces were covered in warts and her hair was in a very unhealthy condition.

Despite this, they both sat door and stated their request to the witch and she gave them instructions on how to make a baby and her payment.

Even though it was a lot, they still paid her and followed her instructions, they both cut off some of their hair and got some very unusual ingredients while they waited outside for the Witch to work her magic.

They heard a whole lot of shouting and screaming but they never went to check for fear, of interrupting the woman and if they did walk in, they would have seen that the woman's right arm had started bleeding for no reason and the blood was dripping into the mixture and the woman could only watch in shock as her blood seemed to be devoured with every drop, as if feed something.

Once the ceremony was over, the woman was shocked to find a baby like no other.

The baby was still a mixture of both parents but it had silver hair and the moment that mouth opened, she saw canines are sharp as a knife, the aura around the child was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

It felt so dark and intoxicating.

A demon.

That was her first thought as she stared at the flawless looking baby sleeping so peacefully but since this child wasn't her problem and she was getting paid to take this 'thing' to the couple and never see it again.

She scooped the sleeping child up and wrapped it in wolf skin before taking the abomination of Man Kind to the couple who were very shocked to see her carrying something in her arms and eyes widened in disbelief when she handed the child to them.

They both looked down to find the most perfect looking baby they had ever seen, none of the children currently running around looked anywhere near this flawless and they Instantly fell in love with the child.

The Witch never bothered to warn them about the 'thing' in the form of a child and deemed they would know about it on their own and she was right.

Not even two years after Jacob rebirth, his parents could tell he was different, he was faster, stronger than what he should be at such a young age, Jacob new father took him out hunting at three years old and he picked up the art at a terrifying pace.

Adults and children stayed clear of the silver-haired child, there was just something unnatural about him that struck fear in their hearts but to his parents, he was their pride and joy, so what if the whole village seemed to fear their child.

To them, he was a harmless child, who was simply misunderstood.

Meanwhile, Jacob was shocked at how fast the adults and his parents died around him, at least he knows which area he was not in since the life expectancy was so low and he soon found himself alone without parents at the mere age of 8.

Some of the children even died before they even reached his age and as he grows older, the numbers of the people in the village were decreasing due to disease or leaving for a better Village that didn't have such a high death rate.

But when he reaches 23, he noticed he wasn't aging and he needed to get the hell out of the village before someone starts taking notice , so he packed whatever he could find and went to travel the world which wasn't much and he hopped from one place to another, never fully settling down and in the middle of Greek era, he remembered he was supposed to create the world first Vampire.

His target was a drunken man who was drowning his sorrow and looked like, if he was dead, nobody would miss him.

So he followed the man back to his house in the dark and when the man finally noticed he was there, it was already too late.

He had bitten down hard onto the man neck and silenced the man with his other hand and started draining his blood, he watched the man go limp due to blood loss before he implanted the virus which will one day create the species known as a 'Vampire'.

The man woke up days later, feeling cold and looking deathly pale while he himself sat on a chair like he owned the place.

He explained to the man, just exactly what he now was and that his life as a human was pretty much over but instead of despair like he expected, he was surprised to find the man had accepted what had happened to him.

It turned out the man had been betrayed by his closest friend and saw this as an opportunity to get revenge on the person who had bankrupted him and made him think of suicide.

Jacob or Cretien as he was known to the world, took a front row seat and watched the brutal murder as the man dried all the blood of his friend before the immortal walked away.

You didn't need to be genius to figure out what happened next, the man decided to take revenge on the Empire itself and got killed but not before turning a few into Vampires themselves.

Cretien watched his children, yes children, run amuck, some got killed, other's discovered that they could turn people into slaves for their own amusement while a small fraction, thought of using their 'powers' for good.

But he knows, Vampires would be mostly seen as creatures of the Night and soon Humans will develop the technology or weaponry to fight back.

The day his eyes finally landed on a young looking fully human Alcuard was the day, he woke up underneath some bloody flowers.

Alucard was everything, the modern Alcuard was not, he wasn't tainted and he never went berserk as much. He wanted to see the day, the Earth was stained with blood and Alcuard abandoned his humanity.

But sadly, Cretien had other people to see and people to influence and Alcuard was surprised to see a message in blood that said 'To my child Alcuard, remember this day, as the day, you became one of my children, please play nice with your younger brother's and sisters' which oddly inspired a sense of warmth throughout Alucard very being which left one very confused recent Immortal Vampire, to look around for the source.

Alucard soon found out what the message meant by 'brother's and sister's' when he realized he wasn't the only vampire around and of course, he got into a fights with them and to pass the time, he also started killing humans, he was a monster so why should he try to be something he was clearly not.

His rampage wanton for a long time and the humans were cowering in fear before Sir Hellsing stepped in and forced Alucard into submission, forced to serve the Hellsing linage for eternity and just when he thought it couldn't get worse, he was locked away without his daily supply of blood and only allowed to come out only to hunt more vampires since he seemed to be unnaturally strong.

But sometimes he swore, that when he was asleep, someone would stroke his hair in a loving parental way and even sing to him but every time, he woke up, nobody was there and he was oddly enough missing the warm touch of whatever it was.

You would think he would report such a thing but since his 'Master's' didn't ask or even have any knowledge of what was happening, he kept his mouth shut but he did occasionally ask one or two vampires not in hearing range if anything strange has happened to them and was amazed to find, they all had similar experiences so whatever was happening seemed to be linked to all the Vampires.

The feeling of some parent watching over them.

What confirmed his suspicions was the fact that the woman he dubbed as 'Police Girl' had come to him one day to yell that he should stop crawling into her bed and doing weird things in the night.

He had never laughed so hard in his life as the woman became flushed, at his reaction but boy was the woman persistent when she caught on to the fact, he knows what was happening to her and in front his current Master Integra Hellsing who demanded that he tell her about what he knows about Police Girl 'condition'.

Oh, well it was fun keeping such a secret and spilled it all out and all three were very surprised on his theory, at the idea of a Parent to all Vampires but before they could even comment, they were called away to deal with Nazi of all people.

Vampire Nazi's who were unbelievably stupid in thinking the connection they had with each other was due to the unnatural way of becoming Vampires, only The Major could really feel the bond and thought something different, then the rest, he was by far the closest.

But the bond was never this strong.

Which only meant that somewhere down on the battlefield was the thing that was calling out to him.

It was true, Cretien looked down on top of tower to a burning town, he was oddly well dressed for such a situation like this as the screams of thousands reached his ears, he watched Integra Hellsing shout the orders for Alucard to release his seals and saw the dead rise from the grave and swallow everything up while the Major was shouting at how wonderful the destruction was and stuff.

Cretien had never thought the man could get creeper but of course, he was wrong.

So very wrong.

Cretien decided to come down and make himself known as soon as Alexander Anderson died and Alcuard was allowed to grieve for his long term rival, he was a creator not heartless and all sound of the field practically stopped when they all turned to a really well dressed silver-haired man walking calmly and casually towards Alcuard.

It came as no surprise that a zombie of an old soldier was the first to attack which trigger a whole chain while Integra was ready to shout the orders to stop Alucard attack.

It wasn't even a meter away before they backed off.

More than one mouth hit the floor.

Cretien continued walking as if nothing was wrong and the Zombies parted like the red sea for him, none of them dared to attack him and in no time at all, he was only a meter away from Alucard.

Alucard looked at the finely dressed man in front of him with interest, he wondered if the man was strong, he must be to make even his herd scared of him.

Integra opened fire on the man and before everyone eyes, the bullets hit but slid harmless off him, Police Girl opened fire and started shooting the well-dressed man and even the enemy joined in.

Still, the bullet's slid off easily, like nothing.

"You have got to be kidding," Walter C. Dornez said, he just tried his wires and they did nothing! Not even a flinch!

"Are you all done?" Cretien said, sounding bored and smirking like a lunatic inside at his sheer awesomeness.

His was hit by another round of heavy fire bullets and somebody even came at him with a knife, the Knife went through but Cretien stood there like there wasn't a knife in his chest and seemed to just now notice the knife, several minutes later and took a hold of the tip and thrust it back, knocking the wind out of the Vampire soldier and killing him instantly on impact with the ground.

If Alucard wasn't interested before, he was defiantly interested now and so were many others.

"Is nobody going to shoot me or throw any other weapon at me?" Cretien asked looking around, seeing the fear in many people's eyes.

"Who are you?" Alucard asked, with a manic smile.

Cretien smiled turned dark impossibly quick and all the Vampires at close range felt something brush against their senses that sent a shiver down all of their spines.

"That's not nice," Cretien said, scolded "I let my children have a little freedom and this is how it turns out, it seems my face has been lost through history but now it's a good time to remind you all who I am"

Cretien bowed and when he got up, they all were shocked to see tall dark horns coming out of his head and yelled with an expression of pure joy.

"I'm your Daddy!"


End file.
